ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupted (Ahmad 20)
Corrapted is the 6th Episode of Ahmad 20. Plot The Episode begins outside a warehouse up on Khoros. The Camera switches to inside the warehouse. A white human with long black hair tied in a tail is standing. He is weraing black leather pants and a brown open jacket with a black Shirt. He's Holding his hands behind his back. His underdog comes to him. Underdog: Sir, the shipment is almost here. Man: Great. Get everyone. The Underdog walks away. The mNa himself walks outside the warehouse to a somewhat helicopter pad. A Ship lands on the pad very soon. a Man with short blonde hair in a light blue plumber like arrmor gets out. Man: Jason! Good to see you! Do you have it all? Jason (aka Blond haired guy): Saeed! How ya been? Yeah, i have it all. And it's good! Boys! Unload it! Two guys also jump out the ship. they are wearing masks. They go to the back of the ships and open up the trunk. They pull out a large platfrom of a pile of Dark grey gems. They pushit towards Saeed. Jason: Pure Onyx! Startight from Pyros! Saeed: Pyros? i thought everything from there was blocked up! Jason: Not For us! Anyways, can we go inside, i need to talk you under 4 eyes. Saeed: Sure! Guys! Load it off! Saeed and Jason walk into the warehouse as the camera follows them. They walk into Saeed's office and they shut the door after them. Jason: Look, Saeed. There's some guy looking for you. I had no choice. I didn't want to die. He followed me. He's a crazy mutant. Saeed: WHAT? Why? Jason: Look, i would help you, but i want to live. You can take my ship. Saeed: How about No? Saeed take his gun out and shoots jason in the forehead. He walks out and tells one of his lackeys to clean up. Saeed: Clean Up! And Get this Onyx out of here as fast as possible. He walks outside the werehouse and jumps in Jason's ship. he closes the windshield and flys off. Soon Leon arrives. He starts threataning the lackeys. Leon: Where is Saeed? WHERE? He drops the lackey and walks in the Warehouse. He shoots the at lackeys, but misses on purpose. Leon: Where is Saeed? He Shoots the lackeys and hits them. he walks in Saeed's office. He sees the dead Body of jason. Leon: Crap! He gets out the Werehouse and flys in the air. Than he shoots at the warehouse and blows it up. End Scene Start Scene Ahmad's Spaceship is flying trough space. The camre switches to inside the spaceship. Old Ahmad is flying the ship while New Ahmad and Jack are playing cards. New Ahmad's Plumber Badge starts to beep. It Opens up. Plumber Badge: All Nearby Units. A Terrible explosion up on Khoros. The Threat is flying off the planet towards Ploros. He appears to be a mutant. Jack: That's our guy! New Ahmad: Full Speed ahead. End Scene Start Scene Close to Ploros Saeed is being chased by Leon. and not so far after Leon is Ahmads and Jack. Saeed goes to down to the surface of Ploros and so do the rest. Leon speeds up and Crashes Saeed's ship. Leon flys down to the ship and thros away the windshield. he takes out Saeed. Saeed: Who are you? Leon: Don't you remember your old friend Leon? Saeed looks shocked at Leon. Ahmad's ship lands. Both Ahmads get out and Jack aswell in alien form. Old Ahmad Transforms into Four Arms while New Ahmad goes Rath. Four Arms: Leon! STop! Leon: Of Shut up, you idiot. He deserves to die! Four Arms: And Who lets you decide his fate? Leon: I Do! You don't know what he did. Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, CRAZY MUTANT FRIEND OF MINE WHO IS EVIL NOW, DROP THAT POOR PERSON RIGHT NOW, OR RATH WILL SMACK YOU GOOD. Leon shoots rath knockling him down. Leon: You can't stop me! Four Arms: You aren't in your right mind, Leon! Count to ten! Leon blasts a fire wave at Four Arms, who dodges, and runs up, delivering punches to Leon's chest. Leon drops Saeed, as Jake dashes in, grabbing Saeed and runs out. Leon roars in frustration, as Rath tackles him, stabbing his chest. Leon whines in pain, and throws Rath off. He flies after him and falls towards him, elbowing him hard into the symbol. Four Arms: Ahmad! Rath growls, as Leon fires a blast straight into his chest. An explosion occurs, as the smoke fades to show a reverted Rath.Four Arms roars, going to punch Leon in the chest. Leon grabs him, and starts to squeeze his head. A neuroshock blast hits Leon in the back, letting him loose hsi focus. Four Arms: Jack! He punches Leon hard in the chest, then uppercuts him in the chin. Leon is sent flying through the air, and hits the ground. Four Arms: Oh yeah! Jack lands next to New Ahmad, going to check on him. Four Arms: Now where did Saeed go? A wail is heard, and Four Arms looks to his side, seeing Leon grab Saeed and grin wickedly. Four Arms: Of course he can clone himself! He runs towards Leon, going to attack him, as a blast hits him, knocking him. Another Leon appears in the distance, his arm superheated like NRG. Four Arms groans, and reverts. Jack: Ahmad! Leon #2 elbows him in the back of the head, knocking him out. ''All three Leons gather together, surrounding Saeed.'' Saeed: Wait, man! We can talk this out! I'm sorry for bullying you! I wasn't in my right mind! Leon #1: On my mark... 1... Saeed: NO! Vines come out, trapping him to the ground. Leon #2: 2... Leon #1 starts covering Saeed with a lot of Lepidopeterran goo. Saeed: Wait, stop! I'm sorry! Leon #1: 3... Saeed thrashes against his bonds, as all three take stances, pointing their palms at Saeed. Leon #1: Burn the jerk! They all open fire, the goo igniting and causing Saeed to go ablaze. He screams, as the Leons laugh. The camera zooms into Saeed's eyes as they widen in horror, a laughing Leon in their reflection. The light dies off his eyes, as Saeed falls down, dead. Leon #2: VICTORY! They cheer, and remerge. They fly off, leaving the scene. Soon Old Ahmad awakes. He looks up and sees Saeed dead. Old Ahmad: 3 on 1 and we still lost. Where is he heading next? Guys? He looks at the others. They are knocked out. Old Ahmad: Oh No! End Scene Start Scene Leon is flying trough space. He is going towards the Incarcecon. He flys to the side of it and Brakes out a pieca and than Blasts at hit creating a hole in it. Than he gets in and closes the hole after him. Leon: Now to find my next target! Leon Laughs evily as the screen fades black End Scene ''THE END!' Characters Heroes *New Ahmad *Old Ahmad *Jake Kyle III Villains *Leon Matar *Saeed *Jason *Saeed's Lackeys *Jason's Guys Aliens By Old Ahmad *Four Arms By New Ahmad *Rath Category:Ahmad 20 Category:Ahmad 20 Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Episodes Category:Age of Leon Arc